


Green & Gold Tricksters

by rachelthenerdfighter



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Clint is up to you, Gambling, M/M, Phil is a Hufflepuff, leprechaun gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelthenerdfighter/pseuds/rachelthenerdfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you went and gambled away all your real money on trick gold, despite the fact that you knew gambling was a bad idea in the first place."</p>
<p>"Well when you put it like that it sounds stupid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green & Gold Tricksters

"Y’know what.  _Screw leprechauns_."

Phil doesn’t look up from his book until Clint not-so-gently collapses on the bed, forcing him to drop it in favor of gripping the mattress so that he won’t fall off.

"It’s not  _fair_ , Philly," he continues to whine, slouching against Phil’s back. “They cheated me; I lost everything!"

Phil disregards Clint’s body language and bends over to retrieve his book from the floor. When he resumes his previous position, Clint takes that as an invitation to move in closer, which he happily accepts. Phil prides himself in the fact that his face only turns slightly pink.

"I warned you not to trust them," Phil chides, dusting off the cover with a slight frown. “Leprechaun gold has distinct magical properties that ena-"

”’-that enables it to disappear after several hours’ yes I know that now," he grumbles. “I wasn’t gonna gamble either, but other people were winning tons of galleons so…" he huffs a sigh and rests his head on Phil’s shoulder.

"So you went and gambled away all your real money on trick gold, despite the fact that you knew gambling was a bad idea in the first place."

"Well when you put it like that it sounds stupid."

Phil chuckles and turns to ruffle Clint’s hair. “Idiot." But there’s no menace in his tone, just warmth and laughter. But that doesn’t stop Clint from sticking out his tongue right back and attempting to adjust his hair back to the way it was.

"You know you love it," he responds with a grin. “By the way, can I borrow thirty galleons?"

Phil’s face blanches. “You spent  _thirty galleons?_ ”

"I kept winning!"

"No. Absolutely not. Don’t give me that look- you need to be responsible for once, Clint."

"Hmph." Clint dramatically lets his head fall into Phil’s lap. “Screw responsibility."

"Idiot."

"Stick in the mud."

The banter continues long into the evening. And if they start kissing at any point, well, the Hufflepuffs knew better than to disturb them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's happened. I've finally started to ship Bowtie. Here's my contribution to the fandom.
> 
> Also, I've gotten REALLY into the idea of Avengers characters at Hogwarts. Hell, any kind of Hogwarts crossover is amazing.
> 
> Based on this lovely piece of artwork by michellicopter: http://michellicopter.tumblr.com/post/34473144678/hogwartvengers-phil-clint-because-yeah-screw
> 
> Can also be found on my tumblr: http://mama-phil.tumblr.com/post/54761527259/michellicopter-hogwartvengers-phil-clint


End file.
